


would you ever want kids?

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, It's Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Franky pops the question.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	would you ever want kids?

“Would you ever want kids?”

Robin raised her eyebrows. While it was the first time Franky had asked, it certainly wasn’t the first time she’d considered it. While she wasn’t quite confident in her own abilities, she was definitely sure of Franky’s. She thought about the man she loved holding an infant, sending a child off to school, teaching a teenager how to drive. Neither of them would be perfect parents, but they could sure try.

And the idea of bringing a child into the world, well-loved and cherished, made her smile.

“Yes. I think you’d make an excellent father.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
